The normal processing of PVC requires the use of heat stabilizers. These stabilizers are generally added to the PVC as barium, cadmium, calcium and/or zinc salts and an appropriate carrier.
With a desire to use PVC packaging in food applications, it becomes a requirement that the additives in the PVC that come in contact with food be of an FDA compliant substrate.
The driving force of this invention is to form a composition having utility as a PVC stabilizer. The novelty of this composition is that a naturally occurring oil is the starting material. Additionally, the composition may be subjected to gellation to produce a rheology control agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,232 (Norman et al, Sep. 1, 1964) relates to plastic compositions which have an enhanced stability with respect to heat and light. In a more particular sense, this reference relates to compositions containing relatively large amounts of alkaline earth metals which are capable of imparting to plastic compositions the above-mentioned stability.
The oil soluble composition of this reference, which contains large amounts of alkaline earth metal is prepared by reacting a mixture of (A) an alcohol, (B) an aliphatic monocarboxylic acid, and (C) more than one equivalent of a basic alkaline earth metal compound per the equivalent of said acid compound, and treating said mixture with an acidic gas to reduce the viscosity thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,079 (McMillen, Mar. 22, 1966) relates to thickened mineral oil compositions and to a process for preparing the same. In a more particular sense, it relates to homogenous grease compositions characterized by a high base basicity. The composition is prepared by mixing a fluid mineral oil solution containing from about 10% to about 70% of a carbonated, basic alkaline earth metal salt of an acid having at least about 12 aliphatic carbon atoms selected from the class consisting of sulfonic acids and carboxylic acids, said salt having a metal ratio of at least 4.5, and from about 1% to about 80%, based on said metal salt, of an active hydrogen compound selected from the class consisting of lower aliphatic carboxylic acids, water and water alcohol mixtures at temperatures between about 25.degree. C. and the reflux temperature.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,384,586 (McMillen, May 21, 1968) and 3,492,231 (McMillen, Jan. 27, 1970) disclose resinous compositions containing a polymeric resin such as a polyolefin, polyamide, acrylic, polystyrene, polysulfide, polyether, polyester, melamine resin, alkyd resin and the like in combination with a non-Newtonian colloidal disperse system comprising (1) B solid metal-containing colloidal particles predispersed in (2) a dispersing medium and (3) as an essential third component at least one organic compound which is soluble in said dispersing medium, the molecules of said organic compound being characterized by a hydrophobic portion and at least one polar substituent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,539 (Irish, Jan. 26, 1971) relates to a five component polyvinyl chloride stabilizer system utilizing metal salts of long chain monocarboxylic fatty acids, epoxidized organic material, tri-substituted organomonophosphite and tri-substituted organopolyphosphite. The resulting blends, when heat fused to produce articles such as containers display superior processing stability.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,436,855 (Higgins et al, Mar. 13, 1984) and 4,443,577 (Higgins et al, Apr. 17, 1984) disclose urethane coating compositions containing non-Newtonian colloidal disperse systems comprising (1) solid metal-containing colloidal particles predispersed in (2) a disperse medium of at least one inert organic liquid and (3) as an essential third component at least one member selected from the class consisting of organic compounds which are substantially soluble in said disperse medium, the molecules of said organic compound being characterized by polar substituents and hydrophobic portions. The former patent relates to two-component urethane coating systems which further comprise an organic polyfunctional isocyanate and an acidic ester of a phosphoric acid. The latter patent relates to one-component moisture curable urethane coating compositions which further comprises an isocyanate- terminated prepolymer.